Morning Talk
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: For GHOST EVENT / Sebuah pagi yang diawali dengan obrolan ringan berubah menjadi gempar kala sang istri membawa berita heboh yang tidak terduga / "Mu-mungkin sembilan bulan lagi kita panen!" / Plotless, AU, OOC dan segala keabalan lainnya but ENJOY! / Mind to RnR?


_**Morning Talk**_

_**For GHOST EVENT**_

_**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story : N.A-Shokun**_

_**Pair : GaaHina**_

_**Rated : T (menjurus ke M)**_

_**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, PLOTLESS, GAJE DAN LAIN-LAIN**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ga-Gaara-_kun, _bangun." Mengguncang tubuh kekar bagai patung pahat pejuang Yunani yang masih nemplok erat menyatu dengan kasur. Hinata seakan sedang menjalani _training _kesabaran apabila berhadapan dengan suaminya dipagi hari seperti ini.

Terganggu dengan gerakan yang ditimbulkan Hinata, Gaara menggeliat sejenak membuat Hinata bernafas lega karena mengira berhasil membuat Gaara bangun. Walau pada akhirnya gagal, nyatanya toh Gaara cuma memperbaiki posisi bantalnya yang sempat ditarik oleh Hinata.

"Bangun!" Menggeram kesal karena tak diindahkan, Hinata mengenggam bantal miliknya sebelum melakukan serangan bantal bertubi-tubi pada badan Gaara yang toples dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi bagian perut kebawah yang berbahaya.

"Aw-aw! Inikan hari Minggu. Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" Mengaduh mengusapi punggungnya yang dihajar oleh istrinya sendiri. Gaara segera mangkir dari acara _sleeping beauty_nya sebelum badannya memar terkena amuk sang istri.

Berengut kesal, Hinata melemparkan kaos oblong warna hitam milik Gaara yang teronggok tak berbentuk disebelahnya. Yah, seharusnya kaos tersebut melekat pada tubuh Gaara malam itu sebelum akhirnya hawa berubah panas dan Hinata dengan pasrah menjadi pelampiasan Gaara yang kegerahan.

"Celanaku?" Melirik kedalam selimut setelah memakai kaosnya, Gaara mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata yang disambut Hinata dengan tangan yang saling menyilang didepan dadanya.

"Mana kutahu! Bukannya kemarin kau yang membuangnya sembarangan? Cari sendiri." Mencoba tak acuh pada Gaara yang mulai tergelak geli buah hasil menggoda Hinata yang memang sudah kesal. Bukannya meminta maaf, seringai tampan mulai tercetak jelas dibibirnya menandakan bahwa Gaara belum ada niatan berhenti menggoda Hinata.

"Kalau disuruh mencari sendiri, rasanya adikku lebih suka berada didalammu sayang." Mengecup sekilas pipi gembil milik Hinata disampingnya, Gaara terkikik melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata yang ketara. "Sudah hangat, lembut dan sem-"

"KYAAAAAAA!" Hinata berteriak histeris memotong perkataan Gaara sambil menutup telinga dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian Hinata mendorong dada bidang Gaara untuk menjauh, Hinata menciptakan jarak yang menurutnya cukup aman dari serangan dadakan sang suami. "Cukup cukup! Gaara-_kun, _aku tidak menyangka kalau kau orangnya mesum begini!" Bersungut-sungut karena merasa seperti membeli kucing dalam karung. Hinata melemparkan kembali bantal miliknya yang dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Gaara.

"Cuma padamu sayang, cuma padamuuu~" Membuat suara mendayu-dayu seperti sedang menyanyikan sebait nada lagu balada. Gaara merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sembari menisbikan jarak diantara keduanya.

Bergerak menjaga jarak dengan berderap merayap kebelakang, Hinata tak menyadari bahwa bagian kasur yang dibelakangnya sudah habis dan dengan senang hati pantat sitalnya akan mencium lantai apabila Gaara tak cepat-cepat mencekal tangannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Hati-hati sayang, kalau kau sakitkan bahaya, nanti malam tak bisa kugarap." Goda Gaara dengan iris emerald yang berkelip jahil membuat Hinata semakin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Apa cuma itu yang ada dipikiranmu Gaara-_kun? _Jangan-jangan benar dugaanku kalau kau menikahiku gara-gara kau ketagihan dengan tu-"

Mengunci perkataan Hinata dengan satu ciuman panas, Gaara mengeksploitasi bibir seksi ciptaan Tuhan menempel pada wajah Hinata. Mengabsen bibir atasnya, bawahnya, bahkan kedalam rongga mulutnya pun Gaara lakukan. Pasalnya walau sudah berkali-kali mengecap rasa Hinata sampai hafal luar-dalam, rupanya hal tersebut tak pernah membuatnya bosan dan malah semakin terkena efek ketagihan.

"Jangan berpikir begitu _Love_, ini proyek masa depan! Sekarang aku mau menabur benih cinta dulu, sembilan bulan kemudian aku akan memanen buah cinta kita." Mengusap bibir Hinata yang bengkak dan berkilat sensual, Gaara menyungingkan senyum paling lebarnya yang bagai matahari bersinar untuk Hinata.

"Aku rasa orang-orang dikantor akan pingsan mendadak kalau tahu Kabag Sabaku orang tukang gombal seperti ini." Timpal Hinata yang dibalas dengan angkat bahu tanda Gaara tak peduli.

Melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Gaara, Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Gaara yang tercipta sangat nyaman untuknya. Menggosok-gosokan mahkota indigonya membuat Gaara tergelitik geli, Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk perutnya dari balik selimut yang Gaara kenakan.

"Gaara-_kun _itu-"

"Biarkan saja, biarkan saja, hal lumrah dipagi hari." Menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata pelan, Gaara mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya untuk menyerang Hinata pagi ini, apalagi setelah spekulasinya tentang- "Lagipula kau pasti sedang PMSkan? Daritadi kerjaannya ngambek mulu." Mencubit pipi chubby Hinata, Gaara membuat Hinata meringgis sakit sembari mengelus pipinya yang memerah.

"PMS?" Hinata menaikan satu alisnya sebelum akhirnya matanya membulat sempurna dan buru-buru beranjak dari pelukan Gaara untuk meraih kalender kecil dinakas yang terletak disamping ranjang.

"28-29-30? ASTAGA!" Pekiknya kaget sebelum kemudian kembali memastikan bahwa hitungannya tidak ada yang salah.

"Ada yang salah?" Gaara yang telah mengenakan boxernya yang teronggok dilantai marmer apartemen mereka beralih untuk bertanya pada Hinata yang masih terlihat sibuk menghitung setelah mengambil ponsel mininya yang tergeletak dinakas yang satunya.

"Ga-Gaara-_kun-"_

_"_Hmm-" Balas Gaara malas-malas sembari mengecek pesan masuk ponselnya untuk memastikan tidak ada panggilan darurat dihari liburnya.

"Aku telat sebulan."

"Terus?" Belum ngeh sepenuhnya, Gaara masih asyik menekan tombol-tombol qwerty diponselnya untuk membalas salah satu pesan agar membatalkan agendanya di hari Minggu itu.

"Sepertinya proyeknya berhasil."

Bagai tombol stop yang ditekan mendadak, Gaara menghentikan semua aktivitasnya termasuk aktivitas bernafas yang terasa berat dikerjakan oleh paru-parunya.

"Mu-mungkin sembilan bulan lagi kita panen!"

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara gedabrug nyaring karena tiba-tiba Gaara melempar ponselnya hingga menjadi tak berbentuk membentur dinding akibat Gaara yang terlalu senang memilih untuk langsung menghambur kepelukan Hinata.

.

.

.

_Gomen_, saya sudah baca peraturannya untuk memposting diatas jam 3, tapi karena kondisi tertentu saya tidak bisa menjanjikan bahwa saya bisa publish jam 3 ataupun besok jadi saya publish sekarang

Dan kalau ada yang nanya, ini memang masih nyambung dengan fic _Boss _dan _Confession_, jadi yang ngerasa nggak nyambung bisa baca fic sebelumnya *promosi aja lu thor

Berusaha membuat fluffy tapi akhirnya garing juga, maafkan saya

_Btw, Mind to RnR?  
__**With Love, Sho-kun**_


End file.
